Chaotic
by pleasebemysomeone
Summary: The Seidou baseball team is hardworking, talented, and, above all, full of idiots. /or, Sawamura isn't the only one who's embarrassing/ [chapter 2: the team bombs their tests and has to pull an all nighter] [collection of one-shots about my babies bc why not]
1. That Time They Went to a Love Hotel

**I know this probably wouldn't occur within the Diamond no Ace timeline considering the fact that the *spoilers* third years retire after the summer tournament, but idk I wanted it to be about Kawakami for some reason. Just pretend that they didn't loose to Inashiro by one point or something like that.**

**Everyone's kind of OOC here, especially Tetsu, but whatever.**

**I don't own Diamond no Ace but does anyone know where to read the chapters bc all I've gotten is up to chapter 236 and then chapters 380 and up and I really need more than that.**

* * *

The moment the clock reached 12 am on March 25th, Kawakami was woken up by someone shaking him vigorously. He opened his eyes and found Miyuki staring down at him, a smirk on his face.

"Good, you're awake," Miyuki said. "Hurry up and get dressed. Everyone's waiting."

"We're having practice at"—Kawakami glanced to the space above the door—"12 am?"

"Not even the coach is that cruel." Miyuki walked over to the closet and began pulling out clothes. "I must admit, you have a pretty nice sense of style."

"If we're not going to practice, why did you wake me up in the middle of the night?"

"To celebrate your birthday, of course." Miyuki tossed over a pair of cargo shorts and a light green t-shirt. "Hurry up. You don't wanna make the senpais mad."

Kawakami watched Miyuki leave and smiled to himself. _They remembered!_

When Kawakami finished and went outside to meet his fellow teammates, he was greeted by a shockingly not-shitty rendition of "Happy Birthday" by Sawamura, who in turn received several punches on the back by his senpais.

"Be quiet, you idiot," Kuramochi whispered. "We're gonna get caught."

"Caught?" repeated Kawakami. "What are we doing?"

Miyuki chuckled. "I told you. We're celebrating your birthday."

"We need to hurry before someone wakes up," Jun said, putting Kawakami into a headlock before he could escape.

The group nodded and followed him. After tiptoeing quietly past the dorms and sneaking out of the gates, they made it to the streets.

Kawakami broke free of Jun's grip and stepped in front of Miyuki. "You haven't answered my question yet. What are we doing?"

"I've answered twice, but since that's not what you want, I guess I'll tell you," Miyuki said. "We're going to a karaoke bar."

"A karaoke bar?" Kawakami repeated. "I can't sing."

"So?" Miyuki replied. "None of us can. It's just for fun."

"I don't know..." Kawakami said. "I mean, I don't think it's worth sneaking out and possibly getting in trouble just so we can celebrate my birthday..."

"That's exactly why we're celebrating," Masuko said.

"You've been really quiet lately," Tetsu added. "More so than usual."

"We just wanna cheer you up," finished Miyuki.

"After all, what kind of senpai would we be if we didn't know how to keep our kouhai happy?" Ryousuke asked.

The rest of the walk was met in a comfortable silence, except for Sawamura who yelled about anything and everything, earning him multiple smacks from his senpais. When they finally arrived, Tetsu walked over to the counter with his fellow baseball players closely behind. "Excuse me, ma'am?"

The woman looked up from her magazine and smiled. "Yes, sir, how may I help you?"

"Can we please have a room for"—Tetsu turned around for a moment—"ten people?"

The woman's eyes widened. "T-ten?"

"Yes. Is there a problem?" Ryousuke asked.

The woman shivered under his gaze before shaking her head. "N-no. I apologize if it came across that way, sir. Please, follow me."

She led them down a long hallway. "I apologize for our lack of privacy. We had a mishap that caused our automatic machine to break."

Sawamura, Furuya, and Haruichi were we behind the group, hearing sounds from the other rooms.

"She can't sing," commented Sawamura when they passed a door with a loud, almost shrieking voice.

"A lot of them can't," agreed Haruichi. "They all sound like they're screaming. But it's weird. Most karaoke bars have sound-proof walls."

They stopped at the final door in the hall. The woman cleared her throat and said, "Here is our largest room. Please enjoy yourselves."

She excused herself and scooted past the Seidou baseball team. As she walked by Haruichi, she leaned into his ear and whispered, "Good luck, honey."

"Huh?" Haruichi turned to ask her a question, but the lady left before he could say anything.

"Let's go," Miyuki said, opening the door.

The room was, for a lack of a better term, very pink. Haruichi and Ryousuke's heads could easily blend into the walls of the room, or the bed, or the carpet, or just about _anything in the fucking room._

"Why's it so pink?" Sawamura asked as he and Furuya both plopped onto the bed located in the center of the room.

"Oi, don't sit down before your senpais!" Kuramochi said, shoving them off. "And who knows? Maybe this is how karaoke bars are. I've never been to one, so..."

"I haven't either," agreed the rest of the team.

"Whatever," said Jun. "It can't be that hard, right? Let's just turn on the TV."

Ryousuke felt suspicion well up in his gut. Something felt weird about the room; he just couldn't explain what. As Jun dove for the remote, Ryousuke suddenly realized what was going on. In no more than five seconds, he covered Haruichi's ears and turned him around so he wouldn't face the TV.

"Aniki?" Haruichi said. "What are you doing?"

Ryousuke did not reply and turned his head towards Seidou's center fielder. "Jun, don't turn on the—!"

_"AHH! Harder, please!"_

_"You like that, don't you?"_

_"Y-yes, I do! M-more!"_

A long silence filled the room as the Seidou regulars took in the recent turn of events. Sawamura and Furuya immediately fell to the ground with foam around their mouths and eyes rolling in the backs of their heads. Kuramochi, Kawakami, and Masuko turned three shades of pink and stared at the floor, while Miyuki and Jun simply stood with their jaws open.

Tetsu coughed and went over to shut off the TV. Nobody said a word for an excruciating five minutes. The silence was finally broken by Haruichi, whose ears were still covered. "What's going on, aniki?"

"We...this is a love hotel," stated Tetsu.

Jun leaned over and punched Miyuki in the arm. "You asshole! You said this was a karaoke bar!"

"It is!" Miyuki replied. "I looked it up! This is the address for a karaoke bar!"

"It doesn't seem like one!" yelled Jun. "You damn kouhai!"

Tetsu placed a had on Jun's shoulder before he could punch the catcher another time. "It was probably a mistake. Let's go. I don't think anyone wants to spend more time in here."

Kuramochi pulled Sawamura's leg and dragged him out the room, while Miyuki did the same with Furuya. Ryousuke left his hands covering Haruichi's ears, earning stares from his teammates.

"Is that really necessary, Ryou-san?" asked Tetsu.

"I refuse to let Haruichi be tainted," Ryousuke replied.

"He's not a kid anymore, so he—" Jun tried to respond, but cut himself off when he saw Ryousuke's threatening glare.

"Haruichi will stay pure forever; I'll make sure of it," Ryousuke said, pulling Haruichi closer.

Jun, Masuko, and Kawakami shivered. _Damn brother complexes._

The woman at the desk was justifiably confused when she saw that the boys were already leaving, despite being there for no more than fifteen minutes. "Excuse me, sirs? Was the room not to your liking?"

"No," Tetsu replied. "We just...we didn't know this was a love hotel. We thought it was a karaoke bar."

"Oh..." the lady said. "I see. I was wondering why there was a large group of young men and only one female coming here."

"Female?" Miyuki mouthed, until he remembered that Haruichi was with them. He smirked. _We could use Kominato-kun's feminine appearance to our advantage some day..._

"Aniki?" Haruichi asked. "Why are we leaving? I thought we were going to sing karaoke."

As soon as they walked out the doors, Ryousuke finally removed his hands from Haruichi's ears. "We had a change of plans."

"Why were you covering my ears?"

Ryousuke did not reply and instead turned to Kawakami. "So, what do you want to do now?"

"Huh?" Kawakami said, still mortified by what had transpired a few minutes ago.

"It's only 12:30," Jun replied. "We don't have practice tomorrow so we have all the time we want."

"I—"

"If you say we should go back, you're going to be my new sparring partner instead of Sawamura," Kuramochi threatened.

Kawakami glanced at the pitcher, who was still unconscious on the floor, and gulped. He glanced up and read the sign across the street. "Can we go play laser tag?"

Tetsu followed Kawakami's gaze and nodded. "Laser tag it is."

After seven minutes of Kuramochi and Miyuki punching and shaking Furuya and Sawamura, with the occasional kick from Jun and Ryousuke, neither of the pitchers had awoken. Haruichi was the one to wake them up.

He leaned down and said into Sawamura's ear, "Eijun-kun, Coach Kataoka says if you don't wake up, you won't pitch in the next game."

Sawamura immediately bolted up, nearly knocking Haruichi down in the process. "NO WAY! I'M NOT LETTING THAT BASTARD FURUYA—!"

Ryousuke kicked his leg and said, with a smile, "Shut up."

Haruichi's tactic for waking up Furuya was different, and took not even two words. "Sa-chan."

Furuya rubbed his eyes. "What happened?"

"You saw your first porno and blacked out," Jun said. "Now c'mon, let's go."

"Hey, Kominato-kun," Kuramochi said as they crossed the street. "How do you know how to wake up Sawamura and Furuya? I room with Sawamura and it takes me throwing him out the door for him to even open his eyes."

Haruichi blushed. "When we had the summer training camp, Furuya-kun and Eijun-kun would fall asleep in the bath and almost drown. I just kind of guessed what would wake Eijun-kun up."

"And what about Furuya?"

The blush on Haruichi's cheeks intensified. "One day, we were hanging out and Eijun-kun was bragging about how I called him by his first name and not Furuya, and so Furuya-kun called me Harucchi to see what I would do. Eijun-kun got mad that Furuya-kun was using the nickname he gave me and they started arguing. To shut them both up, I called them Ei-chan and Sa-chan. They both fainted, and so I figured that if that could make them faint, it could wake them up as well. I still don't know why they fainted, though."

_It's because you're too damn cute for you own good, _Ryousuke thought. Next to him, Kuramochi shivered, as if he could feel what Ryousuke was thinking.

Fortunately for the Seidou team, there was a sale, allowing them to have ten players for the price of five. Tetsu denied Kawakami's offers to pay, saying that the whole team had pitched in, giving them more than enough money. The difficult part came when they had to chose partners.

"I'm with Harucchi!" Sawamura declared, pulling the shorter boy towards him.

Furuya said nothing and chose to reply with a tug on Haruichi's other arm. For a few moments, Haruichi was being strung back and forth, his cheeks a bright shade of red.

"Haruichi," Ryousuke said, placing a hand on his little brother's shoulder, "will be my partner."

Sawamura and Furuya nodded, knowing it was wise to not go against Ryousuke, no matter how much smaller he was. The groups were decided, and then came the next dreadful step: team names.

"Let's be Team Fuck-You-Guys-We're-Gonna-Win," Miyuki suggested to his partner, Kuramochi, who agreed.

Sawamura yelled, "Then we're Team We-Will-Beat-Demon-Senpai-And-Kuramochi-Senpai!"

"What are you writing, Furuya-chan?" Masuko asked, reading over the pitcher's shoulder. "Team I-Will-Beat-Sawamura?"

While his team argued, Seidou's captain sighed to himself and went to the counter to give the group name's himself. The pink team, consisting of Haruichi and Ryousuke, was Team Kominato ("How original, captain!" said Miyuki, voice dripping with sarcasm). The blue team (Kawakami and Sawamura) was Team Relief Pitchers. Miyuki and Kuramochi, who both had green, were named Team Most-Likely-To-Mess-Everything-Up-And-Give-Me-Problems-Like-That-Time-At-The-Beach, which barely fit in the maximum character amount ("We returned the boat eventually!" Kuramochi indignantly yelled). Jun and Masuko had orange and were Team Looks-Too-Old-To-Be-In-High-School. Tetsu and Furuya, red, were originally Team Tall and Silent, until Jun changed it at the last second as revenge for what the captain had dubbed his and Masuko's team. Tetsu and Furuya were now Team Shit-At-Shogi-And-No-Social-Skills.

The objective was simple: be the last man standing. All five teams would be placed into separate sections in the room. The team of the final person left would win. When Sawamura asked what the prize was, Tetsu declared that the two winners would get to boss around the team for one day. Everyone on the team who wasn't a sadist (Haruichi, Furuya, Sawamura, and Kawakami) shivered, fearing what kind of commands would be given.

"Haruichi," Ryousuke said.

"Yes, aniki?"

"Do you remember the last time we played laser tag?"

Haruichi smiled and nodded. "Yeah. It was at Ken-kun's birthday. Why do you ask?"

"You got first place out of fifty people, correct?"

A blush could be seen of the younger Kominatos cheeks, despite the dark lighting. "I-it was only because I'm so small that nobody could see me past the tall structures."

"You're too modest, Haruichi," Ryousuke said with a light smile as he ruffled his brother's hair. "If I remember right, you had the most accurate shot rate too."

A loud bell rang in the room, and the Kominato brothers could already hear the sounds of lasers being fired.

"Your bald head makes you stand out too much, Masuko-san!" Kuramochi yelled as he and Miyuki snickered.

"Kuramochiiiii!" snarled Jun, already running after the duo while Masuko sobbed in the corner.

Ryousuke smiled and pointed his gun towards the right. "Let's go this way, before we're next."

Haruichi shook his head. "No, if we go that way, we'll definitely be next."

"Oh?" Ryousuke said with an eyebrow raised.

"Eijun-kun probably heard Miyuki-senpai and Kuramochi-senpai, and so he'll go over and try to get them without listening to Kawakami-senpai. And Furuya-kun will sneak away from Yuki-senpai to go to Eijun-kun," Haruichi replied. "Without their partners, Kawakami-senpai and Yuki-senpai will be more careful, unlike Furuya-kun and Ejiun-kun. One Miyuki-senpai and Kuramochi-senpai meet them, they'll all focus on each other."

"And that gives us an opportunity to attack," Ryousuke finished. "Top marks, good analytical skills, and a proficiency in video games...When the third years graduate, I'm going to tell coach to make you the new spy for the team."

Haruichi did not reply and stared at the ground. "A..aniki?"

"Yes?"

"When you graduate...will you still talk to me?"

"Of course. Where's this coming from, Haruichi?"

"It's just that...when you came to Seidou, you stopped talking to me, even when I started going here too. I don't want it to go back you when you used to only talk to me when you wanted to insult me."

"I'm sorry about that, but I promise you, we'll keep in touch. You're my baby brother, after all."

Meanwhile, Kawakami was torn between running after Sawamura or hiding until the game was over. The sound of steps snapped him from his thoughts. He brought his laser up by his cheek, his finger already on the trigger. When he saw that it was Tetsu, his relaxed slightly.

"Did you get abandoned, too?" the captain asked.

Kawakami nodded. "Sawamura wanted to go after Miyuki and Kuramochi."

"How typical." Tetsu noticed that Kawakami still had his gun drawn and said, "I won't shoot you, go you can relax."

"Oh, um, yeah." Kawakami let go of his gun and let it dangle limply from the strap around his shoulder.

"You seem happier now," Tetsu commented. "This was a good idea, I see."

The shorter teen smiled. "Even though we had that...thing happen earlier, it's pretty funny, now that I think about it. And it makes me happy, knowing that you all went through so much trouble."

"You're our relief pitcher. We need you to rely on when our idiotic first years are acting out or our ace can't pitch."

Kawakami bit his lip and didn't say anything, opting to stare at the floor instead.

"That's what's been bothering you, " Tetsu observed.

"Next year...Tanba-san won't be the ace anymore. I really want to have the number one jersey, but I know that Furuya will be the one to get it."

"You're right. Furuya will have the number one jersey and he'll be the ace." Tetsu paused. "But that doesn't mean he's more skilled than you."

"What do you mean?" Kawakami asked, his eyes widening.

"Being the ace means being under tons of pressure, even more than the average pitcher gets. You're self-destructive and have a tendency to blame yourself. We can't rely on you to start off a game, because your insecurities would overtake you and throw you off your rhythm."

Kawakami swallowed. _He's right._

"But you also have the stamina that Furuya lacks," explained Tetsu. "Your ball control is as perfect as possible for a second year and you have unwavering trust in the catchers, be it Miyauchi or Miyuki. You have faith that the people behind you will save your mistakes. You understand that the team needs to work together to win. We trust you as much as you trust us, and when you step onto the mound, we relax because we know that you give your all in every game. That's why your the relief pitcher."

"Th-thank you, captain," Kawakami stuttered. "I didn't...I didn't know that that's how the team felt."

Tetsu smiled slightly and was about to reply when he felt the vest around his chest vibrate. Kawakami glanced around, searching for the culprit, when his vest began to vibrate as well.

"I guess we're both out, now," said Kawakami.

Tetsu nodded. "I don't see anyone. Whoever it was must be very sneaky."

All the way to the lower half of the left wall, almost completely across the room from the duo, Ryousuke smiled at Haruichi and pat him on the back. "Your sniper skills never cease to amaze me."

Haruichi blushed and moved his hair around to cover his exposed eyes. "I was just lucky."

Ryousuke brought a hand to Haruichi's face and pushed his bangs back. "You should stop covering your eyes. They're quite nice, you know."

"Everyone says I look like a girl because of them," Haruichi said as he put his hair back into place.

"And having bangs so long they cover everything but your mouth doesn't do the same?"

"You always have your eyes shut, anyways. I don't understand how you can see like that."

Ryousuke brought a finger to his lips and made a "shh" sound. Haruichi followed his gaze and saw Sawamura tiptoeing through the labyrinth. Furuya was on the other side of the wall, and both were about to run into Kuramochi and Miyuki. Behind them was Jun, who was carefully trying to get a clear shot off of them without being detected.

Haruichi bit his lower lip in concentration. He could try for a shot to Jun, but that would also reveal his and Ryousuke's presence to the others. He glanced around for an opening, finally focusing on a taller section of the wall.

"Follow me," he whispered. Ryousuke did so and they walked as quietly as they could down the slight slope. The structure was wide and tall enough for both of them to hide behind.

_Being small has its perks sometimes, _Haruichi thought. He brushed his hair out of his eyes, allowing for one vivid pink one to show. He poked his head out the left side and brought his laser gun with him. He pulled the trigger between his fingers back and smiled as a bright beam of red light shot from it, hitting the center of the censor of Jun's vest.

The center fielder roared loudly, making his presence known. "WHO THE HELL SHOT THAT?!"

Miyuki and Kuramochi turned around, the temporary moment of distracting allowing for Furuya and Sawamura to jump out.

"GOT YOU!" yelled Sawamura. He pulled the trigger several times, keeping his aim at Miyuki.

Each shot missed.

"Don't announce yourself before you get a shot on, dumbass!" Kuramochi said, aiming at Sawamura, who dodged. "I hate you and your damn flexibility!"

"So, Furuya-ku~n, are you gonna shoot or not?" Miyuki teased, grinning at him.

Furuya shook his head. "I'm only aiming for Sawamura."

"Really?" Miyuki smirked. "You have a one-track mind, don't you? I think we're the only four left, with Jun out now."

Haruichi and Ryousuke grinned from their place behind the wall. Haruichi spotted a mirror and fired the laser straight into it. The beam of light bounced off and hit Sawamura's back censor.

"What the hell?!" he and Kuramochi yelled at the same time.

"You said we were the only ones left!" Kuramochi exclaimed.

Miyuki replied, "We should be. We took out Masuko earlier, and the captain and Kawakami were probably taken out by Jun already."

"I didn't," Jun said, walking over. "I was too busy trying to take out you damn kouhais!"

"Then it's probably one of them," Miyuki said. "I didn't think the captain had it in him!"

Furuya stepped towards Sawamura, who had been pushed to the ground by Kuramochi, and shot the laser.

"I'm already out, bastard!" Sawamura yelled.

Furuya ignored him and continued to shoot at his rival pitcher. Sawamura's vest vibrated each time, barely leaving room for him to breathe.

"Stop it!"

"No."

Sawamura began to do the same and soon both boys were shooting at each other, not even caring how disruptive they were being.

Kuramochi quickly fired a laser at Furuya, just so that he was officially out. He looked at Miyuki. "Come on. We need to find the captain and Nori if he's still wandering around."

Miyuki nodded and they walked towards the north, their guns drawn in case of a surprise attack by Tetsu or Kawakami.

Haruichi and Ryousuke took advantage of their turned backs. The brothers made brief eye contact (as close to eye contact as they could get, at least) before nodded and drawing their guns.

"Hey, Miyuki," said Kuramochi.

"What?"

"I feel like we're forgetting something."

"I do, too."

The two stopped for a moment, wondering what it was that they couldn't remember. Realization finally dawned on both of them.

"Ryou-san..."

"Kominato-chan..."

Ten minutes later, the Seidou players were seated in a small room, reading the scores that flashed on the TV.

_**Most Shots Fired:  
**_

_1. Sawamura, Eijun_

_2. Furuya, Satoru_

_3. Kuramochi, Youichi_

_4. Miyuki, Kazuya_

_5. Kominato, Haruichi_

**_Most Shots Landed (Shots Landed/Shots Fired):_**

_1. Kominato, Haruichi, 5/5 (Players Hit: Yuuki, Tetsuya; Kawakami, Norifumi; Isashiki, Jun; Sawamura, Eijun; Miyuki, Kazuya)_

_2. Kominato, Ryousuke, 1/1 (Players Hit: Kuramochi, Youichi)_

_3. Kuramochi, Youichi, 2/15 (Players Hit: Masuko Tooru; Satoru, Furuya)_

"I didn't even land a shot before Kuramochi-chan got me out," whined Miyuki.

"I didn't fire either," agreed Tetsu. "Kominato-kun is a good sniper. I didn't even see him."

"That's because we were across the room," Ryousuke replied, smiling proudly at Haruichi, who was gaping at how fast Sawamura was eating.

"Has Kominato-kun done this before?" Kuramochi asked.

Ryousuke shook his head. "We did it once at a friend's party, but other than that, no."

Kuramochi whistled. "He's got good eyes, that's for sure."

"FURUYA YOU BASTARD! THOSE WERE MINE!"

Furuya blinked at him and turned to Haruichi.

"STOP IGNORING ME!"

Haruichi wailed at Sawamura's loud yells. "Eijun-kun, please be quiet."

"WHY DO YOU THINK YOUR SO MUCH BETTER THAN ME, HUH?"

"Because I am."

"AT LEAST I CAN HANDLE THE HEAT. YOU FAINT AFTER AN HOUR IN THE SUN."

"I do not."

"YES YOU DO!"

"I don't."

"DO!"

"Don't."

"DO!"

They went back and forth. The older team members rolled their eyes, as this was a regular occurrence for them.

"They're being annoying again!" Jun roared, going over with Kuramochi to hit the pitchers.

"Stay," Miyuki said, earning a glare from Jun. "I'm curious to see what Kominato-chan does."

Haruichi looked like he was ready to cry, because all he wanted was to eat his food, not have his two (unfortunately) best friends argue over him. With a pout, he said, as loudly as he could over their yells, "Sa-chan! Ei-chan! Please, stop!"

The two pitchers glanced at Haruichi for a moment. His cheeks were tinted pink with frustration, his lower lip jutted out in a childish pout. A loud thump resounded in the room, with Sawamura and Furuya falling straight into their food.

The senpais stared on in amazement.

"He...they really faint," Miyuki stated. _And I can't blame either of them...that might have been the cutest thing I've ever witnessed._

"He's adorable, isn't he?" Ryousuke asked. The team turned to look at the older brother, who wore a large grin.

_That...that's not normal, _Kuramochi thought with a shiver.

_Forget brother complex. We're entering incestual yaoi manga here. _Miyuki bit his lower lip.

Jun kept on glancing back and forth between the brothers. _They look so much alike, though. Wouldn't it be vain for Ryou-san to...to think that way about his younger brother?_

_I'm scared, _Kawakami internally screamed.

Haruichi was oblivious to the stares and reached into his back pocket. His eyes widened when he couldn't feel anything.

"What's wrong, Haruichi?" Ryousuke called.

"I...I can't find my phone."

"Did you leave it in the laser tag room?"

"No. I think I last had it at the karaoke bar."

The team visibly stiffened. They were just starting to forget about that horribly awkward incident, and now...

"Then let's go get it," Ryousuke declared. He walked over to his younger brother and ruffled his hair. "You're too forgetful, Haruichi."

Haruichi shoved his hair off. "It's your fault. You dragged me out before I could grab it." Ryousuke laughed.

_Kominato-kun's got Ryou-san wrapped around his finger and he doesn't even know it, _thought Kuramochi. _That's terrifying._

Fifteen minutes later, after waking up Furuya and Sawamura for the second time that night, the Seidou Baseball Team was back inside the fabled love hotel. Tetsu explained to the woman at the counter of their dilemma, and she allowed them to retrieve the phone. On the way, Haruichi's ears were covered once again by Ryousuke, while Sawamura and Furuya clasped their hands over their own, not wanting to relive that traumatizing memory. Haruichi eventually found his phone under the bed. The process would have been quicker had Ryousuke not forcibly kept his hands on Haruichi's ears.

"Let's go," Tetsu said. "It's probably around 5 am by now."

The team nodded and walked out the door.

"We'll be staying here for five days," a familiar voice said. "I didn't tell anyone where we were going."

...only to walk into Coach Kataoka and Takashima.

Nobody knew what to say, or if they should say anything at all. The two adults stared at their team. The light from the lamp above created a glare on both their glasses, making their eyes as visible as the Kominatos'.

The whole team started to sweat uncontrollably, except for Ryousuke, who, for some reason, still clamped his hands on Haruichi's ears, and said small pink haired boy. He couldn't see what was going on, because Ryousuke had pulled him behind Masuko.

_I knew it, _Ryousuke thought.

_Oh my God, they're probably pissed that we're out on the town instead of resting like good athletes should,_ Kawakami thought._ It's all my fault._

_I wondered why the coach gave us five free days, _Miyuki groaned in his mind. _Of course. Rei-chan's birthday is in five days. Oh God._

_I don't know what's worse, _thought Jun. _Them seeing us or us seeing them._

Coach Kataoka coughed while Takashima pushed up her glasses.

_Please don't say anything. Please just move out of the way and we can pretend like this never happened. Please. _Kuramochi begged every god he knew.

_Kill us now, _Masuko pleaded. _Nothing can be worse than this. _

"I understand that you are all teenage boys and that you will all have sexual urges," Coach Kataoka began, "and I applaud that you all waited until there was a brief period without practice. I just ask that you make sure Furuya, Sawamura, and Kominato are able to walk by the end of the week."

And with that, he and Takashima went into their room.

The Seidou Team walked outside in complete silence.

_They thought we would all...Kominato and Furuya and Sawamura..._ Kuramochi thought.

_I wouldn't be opposed to that, though, _thought Miyuki with an interested glance to Haruichi's ass, earning a kick from Ryousuke.

Tetsu regained his composure and said, "Are we all here?"

The team weakly replied with a chorus of "Yes, captain." They were ready to leave, when—

"HEY! YOU BOYS! YOU DIDN'T PAY FOR YOUR FOOD!" yelled a woman from the laser tag place across the street.

"What? Of course we did, right, Tetsu?" Kuramochi said. He turned to their captain, who was already running down the street.

"Sprint!" Tetsu yelled.

The team did so without thinking, causing the woman to cry out, "YOU COME BACK HERE, YOU CHEAP BRATS! OFFICERS, PLEASE CATCH THEM!"

The cops nodded and began running after the teens. "THE MORE YOU RUN THE MORE WE'LL WANT TO ARREST YOU!"

"YOU DIDN'T FUCKING PAY?!" roared Jun. "YOU'RE THE RESPONSIBLE ONE, FOR FUCK'S SAKE!"

"I didn't have enough money," replied Tetsu with a pant. "And this is good exercise, isn't it?"

The team made it back to Seidou, thanks to the fact that they were all athletic and young. The cops followed them in, however, and was ready to put the cuffs on Haruichi, who had been lingering in the back.

"You're under arrest for trespassing and theft," the officer said.

"But I'm not trespassing," Haruichi objected.

"Do you expect me to believe that a tiny little boy like you could ever make it into Seidou?"

"But..." Haruichi bit his lower lip. The rest of the team was too far ahead to hear anything. He tried to think of a way out, because he seriously did not want to get arrested. "N-NII-CHAAAAAAAN!"

It took three members of the baseball team to pry Ryousuke off of the cops. After waking up a very annoyed Chris, he had convinced the cops to drop the charges. He had told them he was Animal's son, and all three of the officers just happened to be huge fans. The team then got a very stern lecture by Chris, although the third years, Miyuki, and Kuramochi managed to escape when Chris turned his back.

The next day, the members of the team who didn't attend last night's sneak out watched as the best players on the team performed sub-par compared to their usual selves. They seemed tired and flinched whenever they heard the words karaoke or love. Briefly, they all wondered why they were working out instead of staying in to relax like most people would.

The only two normal ones were Tetsu and Ryousuke. When the others were done working out and got ready to leave, Ryousuke smirked. "Where do you think you're all going? Don't tell me you forgot about last night?"

The Seidou regulars shivered, fearing what the sadistic teen would request.

"I'm hungry," Ryousuke stated. "And I think I heard your stomach grumble earlier, Haruichi. Kuramochi, would you please go to the kitchen and cook us something? It has to be good, or we'll send you back to make more."

"Aniki..." Haruichi whined. "Don't be mean."

"I'm not. I'm simply seeing that they all follow their promises."

Pretty soon, the rest of the team was at the two Kominatos' bidding, though all the commands came from Ryousuke. He had told Furuya, Sawamura, and Kawakami to wash his clothes.

"Hey, Nori-senpai?" asked Sawamura as he folded Ryousuke's underwear.

"What?"

"Did you have a good time yesterday? I think we'd all feel bad if you didn't."

Kawakami smiled and shook his head. "To be honest, I think it was the best birthday I've ever had."

* * *

I didn't wanna end it there but I got really lazy so yeah. And I didn't intend for the story to get this long. I'm planning on making more chapters that will most likely be a lot shorter than this. Regarding my other story "Family", I'm working on my second chapter, so it should be done by Saturday.


	2. That Time Furuya Nearly Popped a Boner

GUYS LOOK I FINALLY UPDATED. This was originally going to be a fight between Haruichi and Ryousuke, but I decided to make that into a separate story that will probably be posted in a month or so. I made the ship for this story Furuharu because I think it's the cutest thing ever! Furuharu and Sawaharu are equal to me in terms of how much I like them, but I think I'm better at writing Furuharu. I ship Haruichi with a lot of people to be honest, and I;m thinking about doing a oneshot collection on various people x Haruichi.

I'm not going to continue "Family" because I honestly have no further ideas for that and the other chapter I did have done it horribly written and it's not really worth the post.

I'd also like to clarify that while all the stories in this collection are in the same universe, it's not necessarily in chronological order. This takes place earlier in the year, before the previous chapter. The reason why I didn't have any Furuharu moments in that chapter was because I was torn between which couple I'd make the main one, Sawaharu or Furuharu.

This chapter was written fairly quickly, has total favoritism towards Haruichi, and may or may not be OOC.

I don't own Diamond no Ace because if I did I would give Kawakami so much more love bc he's seriously an angel.

* * *

On one particular day, the air in the locker room was thick, at least to Kuramochi it was. He couldn't place his finger on it.

Everything _seemed_ normal. Ryousuke was talking to Jun, both wearing their creepy sadistic grins. Tanba asked Chris for advice on his pitching, while Miyuki was trying to con Kawakami into something that may or may not have been illegal. Masuko was eating his pudding even though food was strictly forbidden in the locker room and was getting scolded by Tetsu.

Kuramochi looked over to the bottom left corner, where the first years' lockers were located, and everything clicked.

The three first string first years were completely quiet. It wasn't exactly odd for Furuya or Haruichi, but the two would usually at least say something in response to Sawamura's obnoxious yells. And yet, the pitcher was quiet, not even complaining when Furuya stepped on his toe.

"What's up with them?" Miyuki asked.

Kuramochi shrugged. "I dunno. Sawamura was fine this morning."

If nobody else noticed the aura the first years were emitting, they certainly did later on during practice. Sawamura's moving balls were even more wild, to the point where even Chris couldn't catch them; Furuya's fastballs lost their speed, with one losing its momentum a few feet before Miyuki; Haruichi was in the batting cages and only hit three balls out of fifty, which shocked everyone considering their pinch hitter had the best batting average on the team, with the next highest at nearly half his own.

"What the hell's going on with our first years?" Jun asked, finally saying what was on everyone's mind.

"Who knows?" Kuramochi scoffed.

"They do," Chris answered. "Sawamura! Come here for a moment."

Sawamura walked over. His face was stoic and emotionless, which only made the team more worried.

Miyuki gulped. "Oi, what's going on with you and the others?"

"Ask Furuya!" Sawamura snapped, running away. The team could hear faint mutters of, "Damn bastard...hurting Harucchi..."

"Perhaps Sawamura wasn't the best person to ask," Tetsu stated. He called over Furuya, who responded to the captain's question with a blank stare.

"I'll just ask Haruichi," Ryousuke said. "He tells me everything. Haruichi!"

The younger Kominato placed his bat on the ground and walked over. "Yes, aniki?"

"What's going on between you, Sawamura, and Furuya?"

Haruichi flushed. "N-nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing."

"We're fine. Why would you think otherwise?"

"Because you can't hit a ball and neither Sawamura nor Furuya can pitch."

"You know, I think Sawamura-kun said he felt sick earlier—"

"That's a lie and you know it. Tell me the truth, Haruichi."

"I am, aniki. It's nothing. "

When Haruichi left, Ryousuke sighed, "Haruichi's definitely hiding something."

"Really? What gave it away?" Miyuki deadpanned. "Whatever it is, we need them to fix it. We've got a game next week."

"We could tell them that if they don't kiss and make up, none of them will get to play," Jun offered. "God knows they'd do anything to pitch or bat for even one inning."

"It won't be genuine if they make up just to play in a game," Chris said. "They have to do it on their own."

"And how do we do that?" Kuramochi asked. "Sawamura's stubborn, Furuya's emotionally constipated, and I don't even know about otouto-kun."

"It is strange," Tetsu added. "Sawamura and Furuya fight every day, but it's never gotten as far as this. The fact that Kominato-kun is involved just makes it more suspicious."

Masuko shrugged. "All friends have their fights. We just have to know how to solve it."

"I say we punch Sawamura until he tells us," Kuramochi said.

"We could also make Furuya run laps during practice," offered Miyuki.

"Leave Haruichi to me," Ryousuke said, a sinister grin on his face.

"Or we could just lock them in a closet until they kiss and make up," Jun snarled. "Kill two birds with one stone, you know?"

"Let's start with just talking to them individually," Tetsu declared. "The faster they make up, the better. Whether we like it or not, we need our first years."

None of them wanted to admit that they did. Sawamura's determination increased the team's by a tenfold. Furuya's faith in the fielders and basemen strengthened the trust between the members. Haruichi's pinpoint batting excited the team; nobody ever knew what he was going to pull off, and the impossible plays he came up with were exhilarating.

Kuramochi and Masuko walked back to their dorm. After being lectured rather sternly by Tetsu that "you two can't force Sawamura to do anything" and "stop rolling your eyes Kuramochi I'm being serious," Kuramochi agreed not to pummel Sawamura for information just yet. As Chris put it, they had to be gentle with Sawamura for whatever reasons Kuramochi didn't bother to listen to.

"Sawamura-chan," Masuko called when they walked in. "We need to talk."

"What is it?" Sawamura asked. He put down the book he was reading and Kuramochi gulped, because Sawamura was _studying. _Things were more serious than they thought.

Kuramochi put on his best "I'm-Not-Going-To-Kill-You-Today-I-Promise" smile and said with an eerily chipper tone, "Is there anything you wanna tell us, Sawamura-kun?"

Sawamura shook his head, apparently oblivious to the second baseman's change in personality. "No."

"Are you sure?" Masuko asked.

"Yes."

"That's a fucking lie and you know it."

"Kuramochi-chan—"

"I'm not lying," Sawamura said.

"Yes, you are! You and Furuya and Kominato-otouto were complete shit during practice! That isn't like any of you!"

"Maybe we were just having a bad day."

" 'Bad day' my ass! All three of you are too damn determined to let yourselves have a bad day! So tell me what the hell happened or I''ll pulverize you!"

"Nothing happened!"

"Don't lie to your senpais! Tell me, now!"

"Ask Furuya, okay?!" Sawamura snapped. "It's his fault, anyways!"

Sawamura grabbed a towel and walked to the wash room, slamming the door on his way out.

Masuko sighed, "Chris-san told you not to be forceful."

Kuramochi rolled his eyes. "I know, I know. But Sawamura's a dumbass. You gotta be blunt with him. Besides, we got something out of him in the end."

Sawamura grumbled to himself on the way to the bathroom. "Stupid Furuya. Stupid Harucchi. Stupid Cheetah-senpai."

He was too busy staring at the ground to notice the tall person standing in front of him. He opened his mouth to apologize but instead chose to furrow his brows in anger.

"Furuya," he bit out. "Harucchi."

"Furuya-kun, Sawamura-kun," Haruichi said, and Sawamura had to force himself to stop from wincing at the fact that Haruichi called him _Sawamura-kun _instead of _Eijun-kun, _and oh God, this was going to be more awkward than that time he walked in on the coach and Takashima making out in the shed.

Furuya did not reply and pushed his way past the two. He stared ahead of him, thankful for the fact that his main problem (that happened to have pink hair with matching eyes) was too short to be in his immediate line of vision.

"At least say something, you bastard!" Sawamura barked.

"I have nothing to say," Furuya retorted. "And we agreed not to, remember?"

"That doesn't matter! A sorry would be good!"

"What should I apologize for?"

"You know what, you bastard—!"

Haruichi smiled sadly and placed a hand on Sawamura's shoulder. "Furuya-kun doesn't have to. It's not his fault, Sawamura-kun."

"But, Harucchi, he—!"

"If anything, it's my fault," Haruichi said. "I shouldn't have expected so much."

"Harucchi..."

"I hope you two are happy." Haruichi turned and walked away, trying to fight back tears.

"Why the hell would I be happy?" Sawamura asked to nobody in particular. "Harucchi's sad, and it's Furuya's fault!"

Furuya breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that the bath was empty. He stepped into the warm water and sat in the corner. The room was quiet, too quiet for his liking.

Normally, Sawamura and Haruichi would be with him. The water would be lukewarm at best, since the senpais usually used all the hot water first. Sawamura would go on and on about whatever thing pissed him off that day, and Haruichi would laugh, while Furuya snuck glances at the small pink haired boy, trying very hard not to be caught staring at Haruichi's cute little neck and shoulders and arms and _chest __and whatever was below_—

Furuya sighed. He really hoped whatever was going on would be over soon.

The next day, the aura surrounding the first years was even worse. Furuya's pitches were like Sawamura's in that they went just about anywhere and everywhere; Haruichi hadn't hit a single ball; Sawamura's balls all went right in the middle of the strike zone, a perfect place to hit for most batters. This, in turned, resulted in an overall uneasy feeling within the team, because if Haruichi was sad then Ryousuke would be more focused on him than baseball and if Ryousuke wasn't paying attention then his iron defense with Kuramochi wouldn't work as well and then it would make it harder on the other fielders which of course would pressure Kawakami and Tanba and it just wasn't a good thing in general. It had gotten to the point where even the adults and managers could feel the tension.

"Fix it," Coach Kataoka told Tetsu and Jun.

"What do you suggest we do?" Tetsu asked.

"We've tried everything," Jun added.

"Kominato-kun seems to be the best route," Takashima said. "He's not as expressive as Sawamura-kun nor is he as quiet as Furuya-kun."

"Have his older brother do it," Kataoka added. "And make sure he does it soon. I don't know how long the team can function like this."

The two asked after practice. Ryousuke gladly agreed and walked into Haruichi's room with a grin on his face. The rest of the team waited outside, ears pressed against the door just in case any gossip (though "clues" was the term they used) on what happened between the first years came up.

"Haruichi."

"Oh, aniki! Do you need something?"

They heard a ruffle of papers and something being thrown onto a bed.

"A-aniki?!"

"Tell me what happened."

"I-I don't know wh-what you're talking a-about!"

"Yes, you do. I want to know what went on between you and Sawamura and Furuya!"

"Nothing did!"

"Don't lie to me, Haru-chan."

"I'M NOT LYING!" Haruichi snapped.

The team gasped, each with the same thought running in their minds.

_Oh shit._

"Did you just yell at me, Haruichi?"

"And so what if I did?!"

Kuramochi whistled softly. "Damn, otouto-kun's got backbone."

"I didn't think there was anyone fearless enough to talk back to Ryou-san like that," Miyuki agreed, earning him a "Shut the fuck up!" from Jun.

"You've got a lot of nerve, you know..."

"You're the one getting into my business!"

"I'm just trying to figure out why you're so upset!"

Tanba gulped, realizing that Ryousuke's cool composure was gone.

"I'm not!"

The words ceased after that, instead being replaced with loud thumps and groans. The sound of a fist flying through the air was followed by a crunching noise (whether it was bone or wood was up for debate). The team winced when they heard something shatter against the floor.

_Please, dear God, don't be someone's head, _Kawakami begged silently. _Please._

Ryousuke finally walked out seven minutes later. He was panting. Bright red bruises marred his pale skin, with a few of them already turning a sickly purple. The team could even see a bite mark on the back of his calf, trickling slightly with blood.

"H-haruichi's gotten strong," Ryousuke managed to breathe out, before limping away.

Two days later, after Ryousuke could walk normally and the broken nose Haruichi had healed, the team finally went with Jun's suggestion and locked the three first years in a closet.

"What the hell?!" Sawamura yelled. "Let us out!"

"Not until you three kiss and make up!" Miyuki replied, pressing harder against the door.

As Sawamura tried to force the door open, Haruichi and Furuya stared at each other, not saying a word. The closet was small, leaving little room for either of them to move away or even turn around.

"Furuya-kun..." Haruichi breathed out. He tilted his head back, trying to look up at Furuya. This caused his hair to fall to the sides, revealing his vivid pink orbs.

Furuya gulped. He fought the blush that came to his cheeks, because Haruichi was so_ cute and tiny and sweet and adorable and oh God, Haruichi was staring at him so intensely—_

The monster rookie cut his thoughts off, knowing that if he went on, his thoughts about Haruichi would grow more X-rated, and he seriously didn't want to pop a boner at that very moment. The thought of what would happened if he did was enough to make him want to cry.

_"F-furuya-kun?!"_

_Sawamura turned around and laughed. "FURUYA'S GOT A BONER!"_

_The door opened and in ran the other starting members of the Seidou team. Jun, Kuramochi, and Miyuki fell down to the floor, guffawing loudly. Ryousuke chuckled, Masuko and Kawakami blushed, Tetsu blinked, and Tanba turned so red tomatoes would be put to shame._

_"You're so gross, Furuya-kun!" Haruichi yelled. He ran away._

_Furuya limply chased after him and fell flat on his face, right into a nice heaping pile of dog poop. He didn't even know how it got there, because they were in dorms and pets were strictly forbidden and he knew that because once someone had mistaken Jun's barking for a dog's which of course lead to a lot of laughter and teasing from the team and Furuya didn't want that to happen to him__—_

"Furuya-kun?" Haruichi repeated, this time with more concern.

Furuya flinched at the sound and cleared his throat. He didn't know what to refer to Haruichi as. "Kominato-kun" didn't feel right, but neither did something as childish (read: _adorable_) as "Harucchi."

"Komi...ichi," Furuya managed to get out, immediately regretting it.

Haruichi cocked his head to the side and pushed up on his tip toes a bit more, trying to read the emotion and Furuya's face. He blushed when he realized he was staring and retreated. "We should try to get out of here..."

"It's no use!" Sawamura grunted. "They put Masuko-senpai at the door!" He was about to say something else until he remembered just who he was locked in the closet with. "Furuya. Harucchi."

"Sawamura-kun, Furuya-kun," Haruichi replied, basically repeating their conversation from a few days ago.

"Say something too, Furuya!" Sawamura snapped. "It's your fault we're in this mess!"

"I don't understand how it is," Furuya finally said. "What did I do?"

"You mean you don't know?" Sawamura asked incredulously.

"This is getting good!" Miyuki whispered on the other side of the door. "I wonder what our monster rookie did that made Sawamura that mad for so long."

"You made Harucchi cry!"

The team visibly stiffened. They all turned to Ryousuke simultaneously, who was radiating an aura eerie enough to send chills down Tetsu's spine.

"Ne, what color do you think Furuya's blood is?" Ryousuke asked gleefully, already plotting ways to murder the pitcher.

Furuya's eyes widened in shock. He focused them on Haruichi, who was staring down at the floor.

"I...I did?" Furuya asked, his voice almost breaking.

"Well yeah!" Sawamura said. "I mean, you rejected Harucchi after he told you he liked you! What do you think he'd do?!"

"Otouto-kun has feelings for Furuya?!" Kuramochi exclaimed.

"Things just got a little more interesting, that's for sure," Miyuki stated.

"First I have to chop up Furuya's body into pieces," Ryousuke muttered to himself. "And then I have to bury the parts in different places..."

"I like you too, though," Furuya said. "Did you think I didn't?"

"I meant...romantically," Haruichi replied.

"When did you confess to me?" Furuya asked. He didn't recall ever rejecting Haruichi; if anything, he would have gladly accepted the pink haired boy's affections and returned them with vigor.

"I asked Sawamura-kun to do it..."

Sawamura yelled, "Don't you remember, Furuya? After practice on Thursday?"

_Furuya and Sawamura just finished running their laps. Before they parted ways, Sawamura asked his rival to stay back._

_"What?" Furuya asked. On a normal day, he would have just ignored the hotheaded brunet, but he decided that today was the day he'd give Sawamura a chance._

_That chance was gone the moment Sawamura opened his mouth. _

_"And Harucchi basically forced me to do this! He can be scary sometimes, you know. I think he gets it from oniisan..."_

_Furuya immediately zoned out, thinking about how cute Haruichi was earlier when he was asked to do a problem on the board in class. The teacher wrote the problem too high for Haruichi, so he needed to step on a couple of textbooks to reach it. The girls in the class cooed and squealed, while Furuya did the same. Internally, of course._

_"Furuya!" Sawamura hollered, snapping the taller teen from his thoughts. "Is it yes or no?"  
_

_Furuya didn't know what the hell Sawamura just asked, but it was Sawamura which meant it was probably something irrelevant._

_"I don't care," he replied, walking away. _

_If he had been paying attention, he would have heard Sawamura's important, Haruichi-related question._

_"Harucchi's got feelings for you. Do you accept them?"_

"I just thought Sawamura's was saying something stupid," Furuya admitted.

"Bastard!" Sawamura yelled indignantly.

"But Furuya-kun...I asked you if you were sure the next day," Haruichi said.

_Class had just ended. Furuya and Haruichi were walking over to the field, wanting some extra practice._

_"Furuya-kun," Haruichi said. "Did Eijun-kun tell you something yesterday?"  
_

_Furuya nodded and Haruichi continued, "And you're certain of your reply?"_

_When Furuya nodded again, Haruichi smiled sadly. "Oh. Okay then."_

_Furuya felt an unknown feeling well up in his stomach. He quickly tried to remember what Sawamura asked him last night. If his response did anything to make Haruichi sad, he would forever regret it._

_The word "scary" was the first thing to pop up in Furuya's memories. Next came "Harucchi", "or", and "me." Perhaps Sawamura was asking who was scarier, he or Haruichi?_

_"Sawamura is," he replied._

_Haruichi gasped, and if his hair didn't cover his face, Furuya would have seen the tears forming in the corner of his eyes. "You prefer Eijun-kun?"_

_Furuya found the wording to be a bit odd, but he chose not to think too much about it and nodded._

_Haruichi sniffled. He did know that Sawamura had feelings for someone else on the team. Though the pitcher was reluctant to reveal just who it was, Haruichi had it down to three people: Miyuki, Chris, and Furuya. If it was indeed Furuya, Haruichi felt guilty that he had asked Sawamura to confess for him._

_"You two will be good together," Haruichi managed to say._

"You like me?" Furuya asked, turning to Sawamura.

"N-no!" sputtered Sawamura, and deep blush on his face. "But that does explain why Harucchi was so angry later on..."

_Sawamura was next to arrive. Haruichi was no longer at the batting cages. Instead, he was in the dugout. His knees were pulled up to his face, his back trembling slightly. As Sawamura drew near, he could hear muffled sobs._

_"Harucchi?" Sawamura asked. "Are you okay?"_

_Haruichi flinched. He glanced at the sudden visitor. He didn't want to be mad at Sawamura, honestly, but the person who was the object of his crush's affections was someone nobody could handle seeing without feeling some type of anger, especially after getting rejected._

_"I'm fine," Haruichi said. He sniffled and attempted to walk out of the dugout, bumping into Sawamura._

_"Harucchi?"_

_"You don't have to lie to me anymore," Haruichi said. He tried to keep his anger down. Furuya and Sawamura were the closest friends he's had in a long time, and he didn't want to ruin that. If they were happy, he was. Honestly. He was._

_"I'm not lying."_

_"I know how you feel, Sawamura-kun. Please, just be honest."_

_"S-sawamura-kun?" Sawamura repeated. "What happened to Eijun-kun?!"_

_"I...I just don't think I should refer to you like that anymore," stated Haruichi._

_"What's wrong with you, Harucchi? Is it because of Furuya?"_

_At the mention of the stoic pitcher's name, Haruichi snapped. "Wouldn't you like to know?"_

_"Of course!" Sawamura replied. "If he's the reason you were crying, I'll kick his ass! I'll even get oniisan to help me!"_

_"Stop lying to me, Sawamura-kun!" Haruichi yelled._

Furuya_ heard the noise and walked over. It was rare for Haruichi to raise his voice above a simple cheer for a fellow player, and it was equally as rare for Sawamura's rage to be directed at his best friend._

_"I'm not lying!" Sawamura shouted. His anger-filled eyes focused on Furuya. "It's your damn fault Harucchi's like this!"_

_"Don't blame Furuya-kun!" Haruichi defended. He took in several deep breaths. He felt the temporary fury within him cease. Forcing a small smile onto his face, he said, "It's my fault. I shouldn't have expected anything at all."_

_"Harucchi..." Sawamura said softly. "I'm sorry." __He didn't know exactly what he should be sorry for, but he didn't know what else to say._

_"Don't be," Haruichi replied. "Can I request something?"_

_When Furuya and Sawamura nodded, he continued, "I...I think it's best for all of us if we don't talk to each other anymore in anything not related to baseball. It's selfish of me, but I think that, the more I'd talk to either of you, the more I'd fall."_

_"But__—"_

___"Please, Sawamura-kun," Haruichi begged. "Please."_

___Sawamura and Furuya nodded, not exactly sure why Haruichi didn't want to speak to either of them again. Neither of them wanted to, and would in fact give anything in the world not to, but Haruichi looked so desperate and sad that the need for Haruichi to be happy overcame the need to talk to him._

___Haruichi smiled once more. "Thank you. I hope you two are happy together."_

"I don't get it," stated Jun.

"Kominato-kun asked Sawamura to confess to Furuya for him. Furuya wasn't paying attention and assumed that Sawamura asked who was scarier, he or Kominato-kun. This caused Haruichi to think that Sawamura and Furuya liked each other. He wanted his friends to be happy, so he distanced himself," Tetsu explained. _And now to see how it all plays out._

"You like me?" Furuya asked once again, this time to Haruichi, who flushed and nodded.

"I don't want you to think you have to return my feelings, so I'm fine if you don't say anyth_—_" Haruichi stopped, feeling something press against his mouth.

They were Furuya's lips.

Satoru Furuya was never good with words, so he didn't know how to convey his feelings towards the small pinch hitter. He had hoped the kiss would say everything he couldn't, like how much he adored Haruichi's hair, and eyes, and smile, and blush, and the way he would pump his fist whenever he got on base, and the way he smelled like strawberries, and the way he hated tomatoes so much but ate them anyways because Miyuki told him he would grow taller if he did.

Haruichi went on his tiptoes, removing the strain on Furuya's back from having to bend down so low.

Furuya pulled back for breath. Haruichi smiled sheepishly and Furuya went back in, deepening the kiss. It was Furuya's first, so he relied on what information he got from movies and television to show him what to do. He ran his tongue down Haruichi's lower lip, almost smirking when the latter opened his mouth.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Sawamura yelled. "HARUCCHI AND FURUYA ARE MAKING OUT! OH MY GOD, THERE'S TONGUE. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING FOR IN THERE, FURUYA? I'M PRETTY SURE WHAT'S IN HIS MOUTH IS IN YOURS TOO!"

Just as Furuya coaxed Haruichi's tongue to play with his own, he felt a sharp pang of pain hit the back of his head. He fell unconscious and landed on the ground with a soft thump, a thin line of saliva connecting his mouth to Haruichi's.

The cause of Furuya's head trauma smirked. "Don't you know you're supposed to ask permission from the family first?"

Ryousuke dragged Furuya by the collar, laughing evilly. The rest of the team shivered, save for Haruichi, who remained in a daze. When he realized that everyone had seen he and Furuya make out, the blush on his cheeks intensified to an unhealthy looking color. He ran away, trying to avoid any further embarrassment.

Miyuki coughed and asked, "Am I the only one who thought that was kind of hot?"

"No," the team replied unanimously.

* * *

MORE RUSHED ENDINGS BECAUSE I'M LAZY AND I DON'T WANT TO WRITE MORE. Also I just realized that I had the sentence "I'm not lying!" used at least five times. The next chapter will either deal with the team going to the mall or a giant study session; I'm not sure yet.

I will probably update this next month. Right now, my other fanfic for Fairy Tail takes priority over the others. I still have around 20 or so chapters to go for that one, which means all other fics will be updated on a monthly basis.

Thanks for reading!


	3. That Time Sawamura Was on Top of Miyuki

This was mostly done on my phone so I apologize for any errors! In terms of couples, I think the main ones will be Furuya x Haruichi, Tetsu x Jun, Kuramochi x Ryousuke or Miyuki depending on what I feel like writing, and maybe Kawakami x Miyuki or Miyuki x Haruichi depending on if I write Kuramochi x Ryousuke or not.

**Couples (I think I'm gonna do this every chapter from now on):** Furuharu (major), Tetsujun (majorly implied), Miyusawa (minor, hinted), Ryoukura (minor, implied)

**I don't on Diamond no Ace.**

* * *

Furuya had never felt so content in his life.

Ok, so maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration. There were other moments that could possibly rival the one he was in right now, like when he struck out six batters in his first official game, or when he finally realized he belonged to a team. He couldn't help but find it a bit odd that all the contenders for "the best moment in his life" related to baseball, and yet it seemed so fitting. There were only two things he loved more than baseball: polar bears, and the adorable pink haired boy tucked underneath his chin.

Furuya and Haruichi were in the latter's room, on his bed. Furuya's back was against the wall. Haruichi was in between his legs, his back to Furuya's chest. Furuya had placed his chin on top of Haruichi's head and his arms were wrapped around the pinch hitter's waist. Said petite boy was currently playing a video game, focusing with a deep concentration usually reserved for baseball.

Moments like this were rare for the couple. With baseball practice, schoolwork, sadistic teammates, Sawamura, and a terrifying older brother with hauntingly accurate "Haruichi-Is-About-To-Be-Tainted-In-Some-Way" senses, it was amazing Haruichi and Furuya managed to sneak in a few hugs or kisses here and there.

Furuya moved from the top of Haruichi's head to his neck, nuzzling it with his nose. Haruichi leaned back more, humming softly. He paused his game and turned his head, leaning in to kiss Furuya, when—

"HARUCCHI!"

Haruichi immediately pushed himself off of his boyfriend, landing on the ground with a light thud. Though Furuya's face was impassive, the aura around him was full of fury and anger, with intensity that could have possibly made even Miyuki shiver.

"Ah, Eijun-kun," Haruichi said. "Hello."

"You two were about to make out!" Sawamura observed, to which Haruichi flushed.

"Wh-what is it you want, Eijun-kun?" Haruichi asked. He hoped Sawamura was smart enough _not _to mention these events to Ryousuke, because last time someone caught Haruichi and Furuya kissing (not making out, mind you, because Haruichi _swears _the lip contact lasted for ten seconds. Or minutes. Whatever.), they told Ryousuke, and Furuya still shivers at the memory.

"The coach called for a meeting," Sawamura answered. "Oi, Furuya, calm down! I won't tell Oniisan you were about to kiss his precious otouto!"

Fortunately, Sawamura didn't mention the almost-kiss at all, seemingly forgetting it. The three first years walked over to the cafeteria, where the rest of their teammates were.

The coach walked in next, with Takashima following close behind. Both wore angry looks on their faces.

"We saw your grades," Takashima began calmly. "And they're horrible."

Kuramochi laughed, "I told you to study, Sawamura!"

"It's not just Sawamura," Takashima said. "It's almost all of you."

"I'm disappointed. How do you expect to be the best in Japan when you can't answer a few simple questions correctly?!" The coach began ranting on the scores the first string members got.

"Masuko! Your last test had pudding all over it!"

"Sawamura, how the hell do you spell your name wrong?!"

"Isashiki, three times seven is twenty one!"

"Miyuki, baseball is not the answer to everything!"

"Sakai! Do you not know the history of Japan?!"

"Furuya, all you did during exams was sleep! There's a drool stain on your papers!"

The team gulped. They had never seen the coach so pissed off, not since that time at the beach. (Miyuki and Kuramochi still owe Tetsu for getting them out of that one, too.)

"According to school policy, if any player on any sports team fails their exams, they must be cut immediately," Takashima said, to which the team gasped. "However, your teachers were kind enough to allow anyone who failed to retake."

"When's the retake?" asked Jun.

"Friday, at 7 am."

"That's tomorrow!" Sawamura yelled. "How the hell are we supposed study in less than twenty four hours?!"

"Maybe if you studied in the first place, you wouldn't be in that mess," muttered Shirasu, though he had failed his exam as well.

"I've decided to cancel practice for today," Coach Kataoka answered. "Those who passed shall help those who didn't study. The library is where you'll be."

"So we're pulling an all nighter?" Miyuki asked, grinning slightly. _Heh, I wonder what everyone's gonna be like at 3 am, sleep deprived and hungry._

The coach nodded. "This is your last chance. I won't be afraid to cut any of you from the team."

Some, namely Sawamura, were shaking with fear. If he got cut from the team...he didn't even want to think about it. To him, baseball was love; baseball was life.** [1]**

"Cut...from...team..." Furuya muttered into Haruichi's hair, almost passing out from the realization that as he was only a first year, he'd be the easiest to let go.

"So who actually passed their tests?" Kuramochi asked, trying very hard not to reveal the nervousness in his voice.

"Chris, Kawakami, Shirasu, and the Kominato brothers," answered Kataoka.

The team turned around, staring at their ace and captain. Tanba blushed a deep shade of red while Tetsu merely averted his gaze.

"What the hell, Tetsu?" Jun roared. "And you too, Tanba!"

Tanba muttered something about "forgetting to study" and "not sleeping enough," which was basically code for "I fucked up."

"And you, Tetsu?" Jun asked, eyes expectant.

"I was dealing with...things," Tetsu answered.

"Things?!" Jun repeated. "Like what?!"

Tetsu gestured towards himself, indicating that he wanted Jun to come closer, which he did. Tetsu leaned in and whispered something in the center fielder's ear that left him blushing.

"Wh-what—that's n-not—oh my God—you—" he sputtered, his blush intensifying when Tetsu smirked.

"Ehh? What did Leader say to Spitz-senpai?!" Sawamura asked.

Masuko put a hand on the first year's shoulder. "It's best you don't know, Sawamura-chan."

Chris coughed. "I think we should start now. We have twelve hours until you guys retake the test."

The team changed into casual clothes and piled up in the library. They sat at the long table in the center of the room.

"We have a library?!" Sawamura gasped.

"Yes, Sawamura, we have a library," Chris answered with a sigh._ You've probably never used it, anyways._

"There will be no fooling around today," Tetsu said sternly.

_You say that, but..._ though Sakai.

_You failed too_, finished Jun.

"Why don't we make this interesting?" asked Miyuki, a sinister grin on his face.

Chris raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Whoever doesn't put their all into tonight has to give something up, along with getting cut from the team."

"Like what?"

Ryousuke smirked. He liked the idea, and it gave him a reason to torture his teammates, especially Furuya.

"Masuko gives up his pudding," he said. "Kuramochi loses his video games. Miyuki loses his spy equipment. Sawamura loses his cell phone. Jun loses his hair, and Tetsu loses Jun."

"Psh, why would I matter to—?" Jun tried to retort, but the look Ryousuke gave him told him that the latter wouldn't believe whatever he said.

"As I was saying," Ryousuke continued, "Tanba will lose his lucky glove. Sakai will lose his watch. Miyauchi will lose signed photo of Buster Posey. **[2]** And Furuya...Furuya will lose Haruichi."

_This is all an excuse for you to keep Furuya away from your brother, isn't it? _Kuramochi thought, but began to snicker when he saw Furuya's defeated look.

"What's wrong, Furuya?!" he called. "Afraid your boyfriend won't be around to give you a nice blowjob anym—?!"

"What's a blowjob?" Haruichi asked innocently, tilting his head to the side.

The team stiffened and watched with pity as Ryousuke punched Kuramochi in the back, sending him flying into a bookshelf. They knew, quite well, the lengths Ryousuke would go to keep his little brother innocent and wholesome.

"It's when you blow up a balloon," Ryousuke answered, but he was too late. Furuya was already whispering the definition into Haruichi's ear, who blushed.

"It's what I did to you last night," Furuya whispered, and Haruichi wondered how the hell he managed to say that in such a casual tone.

"O-oh," he said. Haruichi stared at the ground, refusing to make eye contact with anyone.

Sawamura gasped, hearing what exactly Furuya said. He opened his mouth to speak, but decided against it when he realized that he really needed to study and his grades were currently more important than watching Furuya get pummeled.

"We need to start, now," Chris said, wanting to avoid any conflict._ Whatever they do behind closed doors is none of our business.._. "I will teach English. Kawakami has history, Ryou-san has comprehension, Shirasu has math, and Kominato-kun has science."

And so it began.

* * *

**Hour 1 (7:22 pm, 11 hours and 38 minutes until the test)**

"It's pronounced like 'desk', Kuramochi."

"Des."

"Desk. With a k."

"Ked."

"Oh my God."

**Hour 2 (8:47 pm, 10 hours and 13 minutes until the test)**

"Question 1: what prefectures border Tokyo?"

"Kanagawa, Yamanashi, Sataima, and Chiba."

"Good. Now what—?"

"Hey, Nori, how would you like to make some quick money?"

"I'm not gonna let you con me into selling chickens again, Miyuki."

"They're turkeys this time!"

**Hour 3 (9:36 pm, 9 hours and 24 minutes until the test)**

"Stop crying, Sawamura!"

"B-but it's s-so hard!"

"I'm only asking you to add 7 and 10!"

**Hour 4 (10:07 pm, 8 hours and 53 minutes until the test)**

"Ugaaaa!"

"What are you doing to Masuko?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm drilling the information into him."

"I don't think you literally drill someone with a book, Ryou-san."

**Hour 5 (11:28 am, 7 hours and 32 minutes until the test)**

"Oi, Tetsu, don't go off to make out with Jun!"

**Hour 6 (12:00 am, 7 hours until the test)**

"Satoru-kun, you need to focus."

"I don't want to."

"You need to, or else you'll be cut from the team."

"I want a private lesson."

"Eh?!"

"I wanna be alone with you."

"What was that, Furuya?"

"A-aniki?!"

**Hour 7 (1:42 am, 5 hours and 18 minutes until the test)**

"I'm hungryyyy!"

"Ugaaa!"

"We can't bring food into the library."

"Then let's go into the kitchen."

"We don't need to. I brought food."

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET A LIVE TURKEY, MIYUKI?!"

**Hour 8 (2:15 am, 4 hours and 45 minutes until the test)**

"Jun."

"Tetsu."

"Jun.

"Tetsu."

"Jun—"

"Shut the hell up and read the textbooks!"

**Hour 9 (3:35 am, 3 hours and 25 minutes until the test**

"Why are you writing on your head, Tanba-san?"

"So that the information will seep into my brain."

"...Are you okay?"

"Nope."

**Hour 10 ****(4:20 am, 2 hours and 40 minutes until the test)**

"Dude, why are we even on this planet?"

"Dude."

"Are you sure that was water, Kuramochi?!"

**Hour 11 ****(5:59 am, 1 hours and 1 minute until the test)**

"A-and I just d-don't think I say this e-enough, b-but I love you guys!"

"Are you high or stupid, Sawamura?!"

"Both."

**Hour 12 (6:21 am, 39 minutes until the test)**

"S-sleepy..."

"I know you are, Satoru-kun, but you need to take a test."

"Everyone else is already asleep."

"Th-that_ is_ true...Satoru-kun?!"

"I wanna cuddle."

"W-we're in public! And aniki's here!"

"Don't care. You're warm."

"Satoru-kun! Don't fall asleep on me, Satoru-kun!"

* * *

A young female walked into the library to do some early studying before class. She expected maybe two or three other students already in there, and possibly a teacher. What she did not expect, however, was to find the school's pride and honor, also known as the baseball team, sprawled out all across the floor.

Chris was seated in his chair, his head leaning against a bookshelf; Masuko was snoring loudly, taking up space behind the librarian's desk; Miyuki and Sawamura lay on the table, with Sawamura on top of the catcher, snuggling close to his chest; Ryousuke was sleeping on his back, with Kuramochi using his legs as a headrest; Kawakami, Sakai, and Shirasu were leaning against each other for support; Miyauchi was curled up into a ball, his head right by Tanba's feet. Underneath the table, Jun and Tetsu were spooning, with Tetsu as the big spoon and Jun as the small one. Curled up the the back corner were Haruichi and Furuya. Haruichi was seated in Furuya's lap facing him, his head resting on the taller boy's shoulder. Furuya was leaning against Haruichi, arms wrapped around his boyfriend's waist.

The girl walked over to Chris and shook his shoulder lightly. "Takigawa-san?"

The half-Japanese teen opened his eyes and smiled slightly. "Ah, how can I help you, Fujioka-san?"

"Why are you and the rest of the team asleep in the library?"

Chris's eyes widened. They flickered to the clock and he yelled, "WAKE UP! WE FELL ASLEEP!"

Jun immediately bolted upright, cursing loudly when he hit his head on the table, then blushing when Tetsu rubbed the area affectionately. Ryousuke smirked and Kuramochi flushed, scampering away.

"Good morning, Sawamura-chan," cooed Miyuki, ruffling the pitcher's air.

"Mmm," hummed Sawamura. His opened his eyes and smiled. "Good morning, Miyuki-senpai...MIYUKI-SENPAI?!"

"Good morning," repeated Miyuki. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes—no—what the hell—when the hell did I—oh my God—!" sputtered Sawamura, shoving Miyuki off the table. "Chris-senpaiiiii! I think Demon-senpai made me sleep with him!"

"It was all you, Ei-chan," Miyuki teased.

"Don't call me that!"

"Why not, Ei-chaaan?"

Haruichi rubbed his eyes and smiled. "Wake up, Satoru-kun."

"No."

"You have to."

"I don't want to."

"Come on, please?"

Furuya grunted, though Haruichi knew he wasn't mad at all. His smiled widened and he said, in a chipper tone, "Good morning, Satoru-kun!"

"Morning," Furuya replied, snuggling into his neck. Haruichi always smelled like strawberries for some reason, not that Furuya complained.

"Why aren't we like that?" a voice asked, causing the couple to break apart.

Jun blushed. "B-because, we aren't, okay?!"

"I want us to be," Tetsu said.

"Well we aren't and never will be!"

"You're a lot nicer when we're alone."

"D-dumbass, don't say that in public!" **[3]**

"Isashiki-senpai, Captain," Haruichi greeted. "H-how are you?"

"Don't worry, Ryou-san's busy teasing Kuramochi," Jun said. "You're free. For now, at least."

"Have you guys seen Haruichi?" Ryousuke said out of nowhere. "Ah, there you are...and with Furuya."

_Speak of the devil, _Jun thought. Somewhere in the distance, Miyuki could swear someone was thinking about him.

"We were only enlisting Kominato-kun's help in waking Furuya up," Tetsu lied. "He's the only one who can, remember?"

"I do recall," Ryousuke said. "Very well. Let's go get some breakfast, Haruichi."

"O-okay, aniki!"

"It's too late for that," Chris interrupted. "We've got 10 minutes until the retakes start! Everyone, get ready! NOW!"

"Good luck, Satoru-kun," Haruichi said, kissing Furuya on the cheek.

"I hope you fail!" added Ryousuke with a smile

A week later, the team finally got their scores back.

"I PASSED!" Sawamura cried. "I GOT A 61! THAT'S THE HIGHEST GRADE I'VE EVER GOTTEN!"

"I got a 65," Furuya replied, effectively cutting down Sawamura's ego.

"How the hell did you get a worse grade than Sawamura and Furuya?!" yelled Jun.

"I...I don't know," Tetsu said, his cool composure breaking. His grade was enough to pass, but still. Getting a grade worse than Sawamura and Furuya was almost impossible.

"Good job, Kuramochi," Ryousuke praised. "Why don't we go celebrate?"

Before anyone could blink, Kuramochi was gone. Ryousuke snickered, knowing just where the shortstop was going. _You can't just leave me like that, Youichi._

Haruichi grinned in a "I'm-So-Sorry-For-My-Brother-Being-Fuckishly-Terrifying-99%-Of-The-Time" manner. The grin changed into a look of confusion when Furuya grabbed his hand.

"Satoru-kun?"

"Your brother had a good idea."

"Wh-what?!"

Furuya pulled him into his bed room, and that was all anyone saw of the couple for the rest of the day.

* * *

**[1] **I'm so sorry.

**[2] **Buster Posey is the catcher for the American baseball team the San Francisco Giants and is also my bae. (I love the Giants so I might make a bunch of references to them in later chapters.)

**[3]** Tsundere!Jun is canon and you cannot tell me otherwise.

I hope I didn't mess up the "time until test" thing because I'm really bad at math.


End file.
